The Secret Four
by Nuck2.0
Summary: After a tragic accident that leads to the death of someone close to her rachel is left with more than she had bargained for
1. chapter 1 (08-01 22:57: (08-01 23:06:51)

**I don't own glee or any of it's characters, I just had some weird thoughts about AU and decided to write, this is also my first story so tell me what you think.**

Rachel brought her car to a screeching halt in the hospital parking lot not even bothering to shut her car door when she got out, making her way straight to the receptionist startling the woman in the process. "I'm looking for a Rebecca Bennet" rachel said in a panicked voice.

When the receptionist failed to give her an answer and only stare at her with big wide eyes with her mouth open, she was about to ask again but stoped when she saw becca's doctor from the corner of her eye.

Rachel turned on her heels and started towards him "Dr Phillips! where is she? are the babies okay? can you take me to them?" she ask staring to walk in the direction she saw him coming from.

When he didn't answer and wasn't following her she turned around to face him only to feel the air knocked out of her by his facial expression.

Before Dr.Phillips said anything rachel already knew something was deeply wrong and was proven right.

"I'm so sorry rachel, it seems that she was hit by a drunk driver at a stop light-" before he starting speaking she was already in the floor crying "we were able to stable her long enough to do an emergency c section and get the babies out but she started hemorrhaging I'm sorry there was nothing we could have done"

All she could think was _' No not her too, not them, not again'_ over and over again ,but then she heard him say _'we were able to stable her long enough to do an emergency c section'_ her eyes snapped up to his " where are they?"

"They're barely 31 weeks" he said "They are in the NICU, I'll take you to them if you would like" all she could do was nod and followed after him.

 ** _\--GLEE--_**

Whan they enter the ICU Dr.Philips ask one of the nurses a question which she answered by directing them to where the quads are, Rachel breath caught in her throat when she saw them in their incubators with different machines hooked up to them.

"Don't worry" he said with a kind smile walking over to one of incubators "it's not as bad as it looks, the youngest one here had a lil difficulty breathing so he's just getting a lil help until he can manage fine on his own"

Rachel walked over and smiled at the chocolate brown hair baby " what about the others" she said glancing at the other incubators then back at the one in front of her.

"They are just being monitored right now, they each weigh 1.3 kgs (2.8 pounds) and can't feed on their own so have feeding tubes to help them out" he patted her on the back then went to talk to one of the nurses.

Rachel stod there for a good minute before going to see the others one by one all the while thinking ' _I'm going to protect you guys I promise_.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own glee however the oc are totally mines** **Enjoy!** It's been four weeks since the accident , three since the funeral, two since the odoption had been finalised and one and a half since the quads have been moved from the ICU to the special care nursery.

Thanks to my manager Everything was able to be kept quiet and the press haven't found out about the quads, i know Aiden nor Rebecca would of liked them to be in the spotlight at souch a young age.

As i took the elevator from the hospitals underground parking lot my mind couldn't help but wounder off to _Aiden.. 'sigh_ ' i was snaped out of my thoughts by the elevator opining, i made my way to the SCN saying a greating to everyone i pass.

\--GLEE--

Upon reaching the SCU i was greated by Maggie "hello dear how are you doing today" she said with a sincere smile

"I'm doing quite alright, a little tired but nothing some green tea can't handle and i have a feeling I'm going to have to switch to caf when it's time for the boys to come home" we both laughed at that

" oh i wouldn't worry to much, the boys only seem to cry when they need to be changed or fed, though angel only stops when you're the one to pick him up" she said with a chuckle as we made our way into the room "ahh look who's awake" she pick up leon and passed him to me.

"hello big guy" i caressed his cheek and fix his lil hat with the 'L' on it, i swear i wouldn't be able to tell them apart if it wasnt for their lil hats and identification bracelets ' _leave it to my cousin and bestfriend to be able to have identical quadruplets naturally- note to self get ID bracelets made'_ i mentally rolled my eyes at this.

And since Becca was was waiting till after they were born to get stuff i was stuck with the difficult task of getting clothes to be able to set them apart, in the end i just got a good proportion of the same clothes in four different Colors " Okay while you feed him I'm gonna check over Donny, Ange and Phael then we'll talk" i node my head and made my way to the chair to feed Leon 'What!? yes their names are angel, leon, phael and donny _as in s_ hort for 'Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello don't judge me, people name their kids blue evy, north and saint west for goodness sake _and NO they're not named aftet TMNT! ill have you know that their parents were both majors in art history '_

As i give him his bottle he held my finger"big man you're gonna help me keep you and your brothers safe aren't you" **Six little ducks that i once knew fat ones , skinny ones , faire ones, too but the one little duck with the feathers on his back, he led the others with a quack, quack, quack with a quack,quack,quack, quack,quack,quack he led the others with a quack, quack, quack**

After about a half an hour leon went back to sleep maggie handed me donny " So rachel Dr.Phillips won't be back till next week but since the boys are doing so well they will be able to go home by Friday"

"Friday as in the day after tomorrow?" i squealed softly carful not to startle Donny

Maggie chuckled "yes the day after tomorrow ,i would of said tomorrow but i want to keep an eye on them just to be safe" satisfied with that answer i sat there content by just holding donny.

I spent the night in the SCN and only went home on thursday to get a change of clothes and different vehicle that i deemed good enough to hold my precious cargo, by time friday morning rold around i was buzzing in my seat , maggie shoked her head and chuckled at my antics.

Around noon i got the boys dressed in grey onesies that say _'hi I'm new here'_ in black with matching (red,blue,orange,yellow), black grey flannel pants and hat _'awww'_ and settle them in their car seats, 15 minutes later three nurses helped me get them into my range rover.

I hugged and thanked them all before hopping into the driver seat taking off for home _'not before check if my boys are safe'._ about 45 minutes later we were pulling up infront my large gate, after punching in my code and driving up my long as hell drive way passing my guess house and pulling up infront my mansion

Corection _'our home'" Welcome home boys"_

 **So tell me what you think, review, fallow thank you**

 **Untill next time**

 **Nuck's out**


	3. Chapter 3

Getting out of my car i turn to open my back door when i suddenly heard a squeal coming from behind me.

"Ay dios mio Chel!"

already knowing who it might be i looked over my shoulder and yep low and behold my house keeper making her way towards me" hello Maria" i greeted her with one of my dasling rachel berry megawatts award winning smile.

Upon reaching my side she looked through the car door "oh they look so precious" she bellowed making me giggle "Don't just stand there, come on let's get these youngsters inside and situated " she commanded taking out Raphael and angelo's car seats.

Holding back a chuckle i proceeded to take leon and donny car seats and following the woman who became like a mother figure to me.

"Hey Maria where are the guys"

Sitting the car seats in the living room the matriarch replied "Juan and alex went to pick up Tony from school they should be back any minute"

As if of on cue we both heard the sound of a car pulling up in my driveway then the front door opening.

After hearing a grunt and what sounded like a struggle Alex appears in front the living room door looking disheveled and out of breath.

"Hola princesa" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

Rolling my eyes good naturally i couldn't help but find his geekyness highly entertainung "Alex what did you do to your brother" i said with an amused smile knowing that he probably had a pushing match with tony trying to get to see me first.

Putting a hand on his chest like he's wounded he gasped "Hey now sweet thang why you gotta be accusing me of crimes I know nothing of" he said with fake innocence.

"Rachie" a blur of black spiky hair ran in tackling me down on the sofa " I missed you"

"I missed you too little T" i ruffle his hair and hugged him back just as tightly as Juan entered the living room.

"Hey what about me don't I get a hug" Alex pouted.

Rolling my eyes at him i greeted the patriarch of the family " Juan how are you doing,"

"Still kicking señorita berry" he said with a smirk making me stomp my foot and scowled at him, he knows i hated being called that

" Juan stop teasing the poor girl and come meet the new members of the family " chucking slightly he patted me on the shoulder and made his way over to his wife who is now holding a sleeping Raphael and a babbling Don/Donny.

"Who's who?"

"Umm the ones in the car seats are Leonardo who is wearing blue, Michelangelo wearing orange, In your mom's arms are Donatello in yellow and Raphael is in red"

Reaching down i picked up a fussy Angelo and handed him to Alex "shhh there you go buddy"

"Dude they look like Zac efron and Leonardo DiCaprio love children, look at all that hair on their heads the hats can hardly stay on" he said with wide eyes.

Mentally face palming but not being able to stop my lips from twitching up a lil at Alex dramitics "well here goes nothing"

 **Next chapter is going to be a time jump to when the actual fun begins** **hope you enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

_One year later_ " Beth come on let's go i have a meating at noon and i still need to drop you off at dance class and meet the dance studio director" i said making my way to her room bouncing Angelo on my hip.

Her door swang open and she step out with a smirk on her face that reminds me of Puck "I'm ready let's go" she said walking pass me.

Grabbing her by the hood of her sweat shirt i pulled her back while narrowing my eyes " leave the tree monitors in your room" i said knowing she had her two lizards either in her bag or pockets.

Groaning she made her back into her room to put them back in their terrarium all the while with a pout on her face "bethie silly mommy" angelo giggled.

Beth has been staying with me every summer since she was five, i know people might ask why i'm so close to my high school bullies daughter and the girl my mother replaced me with but after getting a phone call from a distraught five year old at three in the morning saying she's home alone and scared well you kind of forget about all the suckish stuff.

Kissing him on the head i gaved him a smile " she sure is pumpkin, come on lets go see your brothers" i made my way to the play room that i recently set up since beth and tony got to old for the first one and i turned it into a game room.

The boys love it, it's kind of like ever kids dream complete with a bouncy castle, ball pit, monkey bars, life sized legos, slids, swings , rocking bikes, a whole bunch of toys and lets not forget beth's crocodile skink terrarium _(there are vivarriums in almost every room with different lizards in them)_ When i opened the door the first thing i saw was the boys and Maria on one of the tables doing art and crafts _( making a mess)_ , i let angelo down and he wobbled his way over to them.

"Hey Maria we're heading out we'll be back later" giving me a kind smile she nodded her head and turn back to the kids helping angelo in his seat.

Heading downstairs i spotted beth already at the side door that leads to the underground garage grumbing under her breath. " Hey none of that grumbly".

"But i hate ballet" she sighed

Smurking at her i said "who said anything about ballet?" i know she hates ballet and the only reason she goes it because shelby forced her into it, her true passion is reptiles, she wants to be a reptile enthusiast but the wicked whitch doesn't approve.

When she was six i saw how enthusiastic she was about it when we were passing a pet store and she saw a bearded dragon through the window and starting talking about her top twelve reptilian list, needless to say two weeks later i got her, her first reptile and every year since then i got her one for her birthday.

She's now 13 with eight different lizards almost completing her list only lacking two _(i refused to get her any kind of snake)_

and shelby got her a turtle when she found out i got Beth a pet.

"What do you mean?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"Oh you'll see "

Opening the side door we walked down the stairs to the underground where my seven cars are parked passing my range rover land rover we stoped infront of my, red ferrari hybrid, silver jaguar hybrid, blue lamborghini hybrid, orange and black bugatti hybrid, white spyder hybred and yellow mustang hybrid _(what can i say i love speed but also the economy, gotta stay green)_

"Pick one"

"Iron man" was all she said.

Rolling my eyes i got the keys for the bugatti she's such a nerd.

\--GLEE--

"Hello ms daniel my name is rachel and this is beth, i believe i signed her up for a hip hop class" i said introducing myself to the director.

" No way really" i heard beth squealed.

Chucking she said " ahh yes ms berry i definitely know who you are no need for introductions on your part" she finished winking at me.

Hmm cute but not my type " Yeah and beth i know of course" she said smirking " i heard you put a collard lizard in your ballet instructor's gym bag"

Turning red red from her head to her toes" yeah well she was a miserable hag" she mumbled making me gasp and ms daniel smile.

" Elizabeth Corcoran!"

" What its the truth!" shaking my head i ask ms daniel what time class is going to be over after getting the answer i bid them farewell and toke my leave.

\--GLEE--

After enduring an hour and a half long meeting with my publicist then headed to see the progress on the music school I'm having built , I'm 5 minutes later to pick beth up witch is horrible because rachel barbra berry is never late.

In my rush to go inside i didn't see someone infront of meen and accidentally bumped into them knocking the person over with me falling on top of them.

"Oh I'm so sorry, i wasn't watching where i was going are you oka-"

"Rachel?"

 _Brittany_


	5. Chapter 5

"Rachel?"

Hearing that voice I opened my eyes and locked them to her baby blues. And just like that i felt like the air was knocked straight out of me.

 _Brittany_

Not knowing what to say I just kept stearing at her not being able to pull my eyes away.

Feeling arms tighten around me brought me back to reality and to the position I'm in. I'm half On top of her almost straddling her thighs, my hands resting on her chest with her arms wrapped around my waist.

Flushing slightly "He-yy Britt" I stuttered out getting up off of her. I thought i saw a small frown of her face but disapear before I can question it.

Once I'm up I stretched out my hand to her, after accepting it and getting to her feet, she threw herself at me giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god Rae! I missed you so much"

Not being able to help myself I hugged her back just as tightly not letting go until we hear a throat clearing.

Slowly pulling away i looked over brittany's shoulder to see Beth standing there with a hand on her hip, amused smirk in place and left eye brow raised. _(Urg sometimes I hate how bad she resembles Puck and Quinn)_.

Seeing the devious smile cross her face I enternaly groan "Rachel! Here I am beside myself worrying about you like crazy thinking the worst might of happen since you're a half hour late just to come down the hall to see you making googly eyes at Brittany "she said huffing "shame on you" she said in a tone parents usually reserve for when they're scolding a young child.

"Haha" i said dryly "did you want me to sign you up for drama as well ?" Smirking at the horrified look that immediately cross her face.

Hearing a chuckle beside me I turn my attention back to brittany ,finally taking in what she's wearing, I had to suppress a moan from escaping my lips. Oh barbra she's just as breathaking as she was in high school if not more.

She's wearing baggy sweat pants that sag around her waist and what look like the worlds tightest tank top I have ever seen showing off her toned arms and..' _Rachel control yourself you're stearing at her like she's some kind if prey and you're about to pounce on her'._

Snapping back to reality I quirked an eyebrow "so how exactly do you two know each other?"

"Well I was coming out of my office about to head home when I saw her sitting in one of the chairs the parents usually sit in. I approached her and instantly knew who she was. We were about to go find you when you bumped into me " she said with a gentle smile.

"That's really sweet of you and again I'm sorry for toppling you over, I should really pay more attention to my surroundings" i said sheepishly before remembering something she said "wait you have an office here?"

"No need for any thanks Rae and stop apologising it's no big, and uhm yeah I'm co-owner of this place" she said bashfully.

"Really?" I don't know why I'm so surprised she always did have a passion for the arts it would only make sense for her to open her very own dance studio.

" Yeah i-"Nodding her head she open her mouth to say something befire being cut off mid sentence.

"Rachel can we go get ice cream?" beth yelled from down the hall by the door ' _huh when did she get over there?'_.

Looking toward Brittany I saw a look of disappointment cross over her face "would you like to join us?" Smiling she nodded her head eagerly.

After asking if she has a car which she confirms I told her to follow me.

"Wow! nice ride Rae" she said with a whistle while making her way over to a green and black eclipse with _monster_ written on the side with claw marks _'Damn! sexy car plus sexy girl equals a fried berry brain, cut it out rachel you're acting like a hormonal teenage boy, shit I hope she didn't catch me stearing at her'_

Snapping my eyes up to face her I saw her give me a small smirk and wink before entering her car ' _yeah she caught me checking her out i'm so busted'_ flushing slightly I entered my own car only to see Beth giving me an amused look.

"Not one word!"


	6. Chapter 6

**i don't own glee.** Oh my god i cant believe it. Imagine my surprise seeing beth and rachel this afternoon. It feels kind of surreal to be honest.

I haven't talk to rachel since our junior year in high school almost 14 years ago. I mean she just up and left withought a word , no explanation or anything.

I was so heart broken that day i found out she wasn't coming back, she was the only one who understood and saw the real me, even though i created the _'dumb blonde'_ persona she saw right through it, she took her time to get to know the reall me the _'super intelligent geeky'_ brittany.

Not even santana _'wince'_ or quinn knew the real me, they never took the time to find out, never once wonder why i was in all AP classes and had a B average they just thought coach sylvester pulled some strings for me.

Snorting bitterly _'some best friends they turned out to be'_ i thought.

Pulling up behind rachel's car and parking in the space next to her's, bearly getting my keys out in time before a a bouncy hyperactive beth came up to a stop, opining my car pull me out a dragged me and a flabbergasted rachel across the street to the ice cream parlor.

\--GLEE--

After arguing for a good five minutes about who gets to pay she finally relented letting me pay . "Don't even think about it" i said when i saw her about to give me ten dollars.

We made our way to a booth in the corner "and put that pout away" _'urgh'_ i really hate that pout, after all these years it's still hard to resist.

After realising scolding at me only makes me amuse she huffed "okay but next time i'm paying no ifs ands or buts".

"so there's definitely going to be a next time then " i said with a wink making her blush, " hey where's beth" i asked only just realising that she didn't join us at the booth.

"over there" she pointing at a table where three other girls sat talking animatedly with beth "she's got Puck's charisma" she said with a chuckle.

"Puck?" i questioned with a raised brow "since when do you call him anything but Noah" disbelief apparent in my voice.

Shrugging she continued to eat her ice cream. Knowing she wasn't going to elaborate i change the subject to something i know would gain her attention.

"So babs" i said mentally patting myself on the back at how fast her brown orbs snapt up to my eyes surprise evident in them " I saw your first show, you were outstanding you look like you were made to be up there"

"You saw my first show" she breathed out.

Nodding i continued " and your second"..." all of them actually" i finished with a bashful smile.

I know some people might find it creepy that i have been to every single one of her shows but i can't help but be proud of her, she always said she was going to make it out of lima ohio ans take new york by storm even though everyone kept tryna put her down and told her she was going to be a next lims looser.

"Why didn't you come to see me afterwords" she said sadly.

"I was going to the first time but i saw how happy you looked and wasn't sure you wanted me to be there"

"Ofcourse i would have wanted to see you britt" she said covering my hand on the table with hers "i saw your first race" now it was my turn to be shocked.

I opened my my mouth to reply but she silenced me with a squeeze the hand " i was coming over to congratulate you but when i saw santana jump on you to hug and kissed you i turned around and left _'wince'._

"i don't even know why she was there she had broken up with me a year prier. i sighed "wait you're the one who leaves flowers after every race i have aren't you" i said as realization hits me.

Seeing her blush i knew i was right "so you own the dance studio" she ask trying yo change the topic. " i always thought yoi would become a dancer or something dance related i was kind of surprised you chosed motocross for your career.

"Well shortly after gruaduating juliard i went on tour with beyonce but got injured, when i got tired of feeling sorry for myself i went down to the track and beat out every single guy there that thought that just because I'm a girl i can't ride, well seems like luck was on my side cause there was a scout there, after winning couple if races i got sponsored by _'monster'_. i said giving her the short version _(no need to get to **That** right now)._

I didn't know you tour with beyonce, that's just..wow and i saw you on dancing with the stars your were great i was annoyed when you didn't won tthough they probably riged it " she said in awe

" if anyone that needs to be in awe right now Rae it's me" seeing that she looked confused i elaborated " Rae you graduated NYADA , you're a famouse singer, actress, dancer and song writer who one 10 grammy's, 5 Tony awards, 4 platinum records, 1 academy award , annie award, golden globe, critcs' choice award, satellite and emmy award award completing your EGOT before the age of 30" i said in one breath making her giggle.

We continue to talk for a next half an hour before rachel said she has to go. After exchanging phone numbers and hugged good bye i couldn't help but feel happy.

\--GLEE--

Getting out of the shower i saw that i had a text and couldn't help the smile that came over my face when o saw who it was from

 ** _I had a nice time with you today i hope we can do it again sometime -Rae_**


	7. Chapter 7

Britt and i have been texing and hanging out none stop for the last month and a half. We have become really close , closer than we have ever been.

I haven't told her about the boys yet and to be honest it's really bringing me down, she always gets this sad look on her face everytime i have to leave early without any explanation and it kinds of breaks my heart to see her so crestfallen.

Everyone tells me that i'm much happier now and i know it's because of brittany, is it selfish of me to want to stay in my happy bubble . i can't help the self doubt i have that if she finds out about the boys that she'll stop talking to me.

In my heart i know she wouldn't stop talking to me because she is one of the most compassionate people i know, but i just can't shake the thought tha-"

 ** _Wake up! i said wake you lazy shh--_**

Hearing my alarm go off cut my mind rant off. Hitting snooze i closed my eyes preparing for my attack in 3 2 1

"Mommyy!" i heard my lil munchkins squealed before i felt the wind knocked straight out of me from their dogpile, giggling i flip them over and started to tickle them "Mommy noooo" Donny said squirming.

When they started to get red in the face i relented, giving each of them a kiss on the forehead, i got up and took the two remotes that was on my night stand.

Pressing a button on the first one to make the tv appear, then the second to put on baby einstein.

"Come on Baby D, baby R" i said picking up leon and phael "your aunties and cousins will be arriving at 10"

Going into my ensuite i gived them their blue and red toothbrush 'respectively _(you have to colorcode all their things if you want to make it through the day)_.

After brushing the few teeths they have and giving them a bath i got them in their pull ups _'they were ripping their dipers off and finger painting with their poo'_.

Repeating the same process with don andangelo, i started to fix their hair. It's almost at their shoulders now but i don't have the heart to cut it.

Aiden always kept his hair long. Growning up people always used to mistake him for a girl and thought we were twins because of how simular we looked. Looking at the boys right now is like looking at a younger verson of aiden with their mom's baby blue eyes which gives me all thr more reason why not to cut it.

\--GLEE--

After getting dressed myself we made our way downstairs to the kitchen, Placing them in the 4 seat toddler table i got started on breakfast.

About a half hour later while i was placing all the food on the bar i heard the door bell ring followed by footsteps and a 'I got it'.

"Rachie"

"Ray-Bear"

McKenzie and Makayla yelled running towards me.

"Guys slow down you're gonna give rach

an aneurysm" i heard my cousin ashley say as she made her way into the kitchen "hey short stack" she said hugging me.

"Hey right back cabbage patch" i teased making her groan in disapproval. chuckling i blowed a raspberry at her, obtaining squeals from the boys.

"Rach leave my wife alone" spencer said from the doorway with a fond smile on her face, now are you just going stand there or you going to give me a hug?"

"Well if i must" i said in mock irritation making her scoff hitting me on the shoulder.

"Bacon!" _beth_

I watched as she filled her her plate with vegan pancakes, hash browns, eggs and toast, devouring the turkey bacon before it hit the plate with a look of horror on my face. Making the occupants in the room laugh to my dismay.

"Hey save some for everyone else, Maria and the guys haven't reach yet!"

Grabbing the boys animal plates i filled them each with fruit salade with, oatmeal for leon, sereal for phael, scramble eggs and sweet bun for don and natural yogurt with chia seads and porridge, then filled their matching sippy cup with milk.

\--GLEE--

Later that day we were all on the patio after putting down the toddlers for a nap when i got a messege, checking my phone i couldn't help but smile, which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

I was about to text back when ashley took my phone out my hands and read the text out loud.

 ** _good afternoon beautiful just wanted to say hi and i miss you today -Britt_**

"Aww that is so sweet, please tell me you guys are dating now" spencer said with a hopeful smile.

Opening my mouth to reply beth cut me off making me glare at her "Well they are but rachel doesn't realize it yet, they already act like a couple only left to be sealed with a kiss" she said with a smirk.

"And we all know that won't happen until chel mans up and tell britt the truth because then she's going to feel bad that she started a relationship with secrets " Alex piped in _(really is it gang up on rachel day)_

"Rach come on what's the big deal you guys have been friends since like the fifth grade and our family adores her plus she makes you happy so just tell her "

 ** _pling_**

"She wants to know if you would like to grabe a coffee or tea in your case and feed the ducks"

"I can't I'm spending the day wit- you already saod yes didn't you"

" Yep" she said popping the P "you got 20 minutes and i expect for her to be here tonight for dinner"

 _Crap.._

\--GLEE--

Opening the cafe door i spotted Brittany already seated in a secluded table to the back away from the other tables where we always sit with two coffees infront of her. Walking over to her she got up to hug me.

 _Okay rachel you can do this it's just britt, sweet adorable britt, you can tell her anything_.

"Rae?"

"I'm sorry did you say something brittany"

"Yeah but it can wait, are you feeling okay" she said cupping my cheek with the palm of her hand.

Smiling at how sweet and carring she is i lifted my hand and rested it on hers that's on my face rubbing my tum in a circular motion on it.

"I'm find britt I was just deep in thought , umm actually i have something to tell you" she nodded so i continued " Please don't freak out okay, i promise i never ment to keep it a secret from you it's just that i got scared that you wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore and i just really like you and i just got you back-

" I know you wouldn't just up and leave because of it but i still feared that you might , I'm so sorry i-"

"Rae!" she smiled " even though i find it refreshing to know that you haven't changed that much and the old rachel berry is still there talking in paragraphs when nurves can you please calm down honey cause you're turning purple just breathe" i toke 3 calming breaths

"There you go" she said while taking my free hand with hers entwining our fingers" now can you please tell me whats the matter"

 _Here goes nothing_

"I'm a mother of four"

 **Cliff hanger ohhh**

 **Thanks for all the follows i really appreciate it.**

 **I love spashley from south of nowhere so i just had to brinf them in i hope you envoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

_"I'm a mother of four"_ i heard rachel say in one hold breath.

" Huh..what do you mean rae? you were never pregnant" i stammered out " were you?" i said in a more accusing tone then i intended making her flinch.

"Please don't be made Britt" she said pulling her hands away from me.

Tightening my hold to keep her in place i whimpered out "don't pull away from me ray-ray I'm sorry i didn't mean for it to come out the way it did" i said bringing both her hands to my lips before kissing her knuckles " tell me everything"

Nodding slightly she began " Do you remember when we were 13 and my cousin aiden came to visite?"

I smile thinking back to that summer, we had so much fun doing all sorts of activities. Rachel's dad even set up a miniature training courses for us because aiden said he was going to be the 6th generation of Berry's to join the military and wanted to get his work in.

The berry men have been serving their country for years on end, it was almost expected of them to join the military, rachel's dad Heram was the only berry that went to medical school, when his high school sweetheart leroy got disown by his family for being gay, Elija berry toke him under his wing, Wanting to be able to stand on his own and repay the family that welcome him with open arms he joined the marines only to become a cop when he was ready to start his own family.

"Yeah i remember, that summer was epic but he never came back to ohio after that, you always came here to LA to visit him instead" i said looking down at our join hands with a frown failling to see the grief flash across rachel's face

"H- he umm" she croaked out "almost two years ago he died" i strangled sob escaped her making me run across our booth bringing her into my lap "He was deploy to afghanistan"

"shhhhh honey " i said rocking her trying to keep my tears at bay while simultaneously wipping hers away "It's okay let it out" i can tell this was the first time she let herself cry about what has happen and all i can do is hold her.

About ten minutes later she started to calm down but i didn't dare let go of her "He was home you know"

"I'm sorry honey what?" i asked in a gentle tone.

"three months before he..the accident he came home, h- he uh had a fiance her name was Rebecca, i met her in New york and introduced them". Smiling fondly she said "they hit it off right away, i had a school girl crush on her at first but then she notified me in no uncertain term that she's was 'strictly dickly" she had a bemused smile as she looked at me " she was so happy when she found out she was pregnant"

Already knowing where this is going i pulled her tightly to me not wanting to let her go at her rare display of vulnerability, she's usual so headstrong and confident never showing weakness. High school made her put up these walls to not give anyone the satisfaction to see her crumble.

"She didn't even get the chance to tell him that he was going to be a dad. He died not knowing ,she got depressed and started to blamed herself that's why i disappeared from the public eyes last year for months"

I recall the media was going crazy with all kinds of theories about what may have happen to the starlet.

"I stayed with her and got her back on her feet after helping her realize that he may be gone but theres still his little one growing inside her" she started to chuckle then a full on belly laugh making me look at her like she growed another head " image our suprise when we found out she was having quadruplets instead of the one"

"Really!?" i asked making her chuckle at my disbelief before started to frown, unshed tears in her eyes threatening to fall "whats wrong" i asked panicked.

Burying her head in my shoulder she toke three deep breaths before telling me about the drunk driver, the accident and finally how she got the quads in her care and keeping them a secret to protect them.

At the end of the story i'm seething in silent range that soon was replaced by guilt that i wasn't there for her when she needed me the most. I made a promise to myself at this very moment to be here for her and does boys for as long as they'll have me.

With that in mind i asked the million dollar question "C-can i meet them" she merely nodded

"Just let me get myself clean up"

Hesitantly getting off of my lap she got up and headed for the restroom. About 5 minutes later she came back out, getting up i kissed her forehead earning a grateful yet shy smile and blush from her, grabbing her hand entwining our fingers we made our way to the door.

Once the door was open all hell broke loose.

 _Oh shit.._

There were paparazzi everywhere , camera flashes and questions were being thrown left ans right.

 _Rachel Rachel are you and Brittany an item now?_

 _How long has this been going on?_

 _Brittany are you excited about your upcoming race?_

Spapping out of my shock i wrapped my arm protectively around a still stuned rachel steerin her to the safety of my car ignorning the questions being thrown our way.

After a struggle i got rachel to the passenger side opening the door waiting for her to get in, once in i made my over to the driver side.

"Hey back up" i told a reporter who got a lil to close for my confort, getting in i turn to rachel who seems to have sobered up " you okay" i ask concerned, nodding she kissed my cheek.

"thank you"

"Ye-yeah n-no broblem" I said nodding dumbly a flush covering my face as i start the car.

Smiling she gave me her award winning rachel berry smile that makes me swoon everytime " so where to". i ask havin no idea where she live since we usually meet at my loft.

At my confused expression she chuckled Punching in the directions on my gps


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, I've been helping my four year old brother get everything prepared for school since my dad is not able to and his mom is spanish and don't know anything about french school so i haven't been able to update twice a week like i want to, I've been trying as best i can to correct my mistakes from my first chapters but I'm not as i could be in the english department.

I can't believe she took it so well, don't get me wrong I knew deep down she wouldn't leave me but I at least thought she would be a little more disappointed in me for withholding a secret as big as this.

What was even more of a surprise is how excited she looked when she asked if she could meet them, she had this determine expression on her face that i couldn't place.

Although she would of had to come home with me anyways , ashley made sured of it and actually drove me to the cafee.

That woman is seriously crazy she literally dragged me to her car i mean seriously who does that ' _okay rachel you're getting off topic here, stop getting yourself worked up Britt is watching you weirdly'_ great now I'm talking to myself ' ** _Focus_** ' _Alright geez_.

"I'm sorry Britt I'm still a little out of it"

"Yeah what was that back there" she said with an amused smile on her face " they just came outta knowere" _huh_

Sensing my confusion she clarified " the paparazzi" pointing her thumb backwards as if she was pointing at one of them. Oh I kinda forgot all about that, I'm so used to it that it doesn't fade me anymore.

" It was only a matter of time, I'm surprised they haven't spotted us before now"

"I really don't know how you do it Rae " she said smiling at me before turning back to face the road

The rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence.

\--GLEE--

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE" Brittany bellowed as we made our way through my drive way

"No that's the guest house where my house keeper and her family lives, keep going up.. what? " i ask once i saw the sceptical look she was giving me.

"Rae if _that's_ your _guess_ house the..Holy shit" fallowing her lign of site i couldn't help but laugh, My dads were the same way when they first saw the house for the first time.

It's literally my dream house, spent four years for it ti be finally complete. I always knew i would come back to my home here in LA one day and start my own family, the guess house was where i lived with my parent's before we moved to lima ohio when i was in the 5th grade.

My family was already well off before my Broadway corriere sky rocketed when i was nineteen after getting my first lead roll in west side story, so my dad's kept the house for when we visited LA in the summer. I bought out the land around it and thus creating my dream home.

" Britt come on " i say opening her car door since she has yet to come out of the car " my lady" i extended my hand doing a bow taken immense satisfaction in the blush that covers her cheeks.

"Your home looks breathaken rae" she says not looking away from me entwining our fingers. She always looked at me as if she was looking into my soul

I would have liked nothing more than to have pull her into me and kiss her and from the looks of it neither would she but we got enterupted before either one of us could move in.

"Ey yo chel you back ma!" i couldn't help but cringe at his vocabulary _'just because i don't talk like a walking dictionary anymore doesn't mean i don't appreciate good grammar'_ Before i could reprimand him on his poor speech i saw donny in his arms squirming to get down.

Once being put down don wobbled his way over to me well i thought it was me untill he stoped infront of brittany instead which is quite shocking considering Donny is the most calculative one out of the quads and usually keeps his distance at first to observe then decides whether or not your approachable.

He looked at me as if asking for approval before raising his chubby lil hands up for her to pick him up, squeezing her hand letting her know it's okay she let go, slowly lifting him up they smiled at each other before he buried his head in neck.

I couldn't help but smile at how cute they look right now, don hasn't even fully warmed up to alex yet but here he is in britts arms.

Speaking of alex " why are you pouting Al?" i questioned him bitting my lip trying not to laugh already knowing it's because Donny won't let him hold him more than five minutes

"Why does he alway run off when I'm holding him" he whined like a four year old.

"Hmm i don't know" i taped my index finger on my chin as if i was thinking "oh i know, maybe because you dropped him!" i finish narrowing my eyes at him making him wince.

"awe come on chel it was one time i already apologised" i already forgave him i just like watching him squirm, serves him right for sagging his pants after i told him to never pick up the kids without pulling up his pants first.

" Yet you had him up again just now while your pants are under your as..tooshie" i sighed, i will never understand the need they have to showcase their underwear for the world to see.

"It's called swag chel the ladies love it" I'm not even going to try and find the logic to that answer.

"I know what's swag alejandro" i said tapping his cheek " and that's definitely not it" i point at his pants "that's free service in a jail cell" he was about to reply when Brittany started cackling.

"You guys argue like brother and sister" she commented while running her fingers through Don's brown long silky wavy hair, while he looks content laying there on her boobs that lucky litt-

"She wishes" alex snorted, making me stick my tongue out at him pushing pass him to enter the house.

"Where's everyone?" seriously i left like an hour ago "Its to quiet" narrowing my eyes at him " It's never a good thing when it's this quiet".

"So dramatic Chel" i lifted my hand up ready to punche him when he flinches "ay okay beth ran out of vegies for her godzilla babies so papi toke her tony and the twins to the stables _chica loca"_ giving him a warning glare for that last comment happy to see him take two steps back in fear.

"ehem uh ashley and spencer are in your recording studio going over the new song you guys wrote and mami's upstairs with los chiquitos"

Okay well nothing seems to be off but i couldn't help but still feel sceptical about it , it's never a good thing when ashley, Beth and alex are left alone for more than five minutes, they are like the yonger siblings who always get into trouble even though ashley is older than i am.

I gived him one more suspicious glance before grabbing britts hand in mine leading her to the play room knowing that's where maria and the boys are sure to be although I'm nervous about how phael will react knowing he's the more shy one and might take more time for him to warm up to Brittany, i might be wrong seeing as how easily Donny went to her it kind of makes me question if there isn't an energy coming from Brittany that makes people love her instantly.

I was so caught up in my toughts that i didn't realise we already made it upstairs and are now infront of the play room door.

Blinking stupidly i turned towards britt who's still cradling donny by the way neither of them seaming to want to let go of the other, i can already see that they are going to be join at the hip from now on.

"Before you meet the rest of the boys I'll just let you know that their personalities are really strong for 16 month olds and also they are very different from each other , oh and they know quite a bit of words not enough to make a full sentence yet but close"

"Rae they are related to you so i already knew that they would have strong personalities and i know for a fact that all Berries are wicked smart and advance considering you won your first singing competition at the age of 6 months which brings me to the point in thinking that they'll have incredible vocal cords and a career path by the time they are two." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rolling my eyes fondly at her i opened the door and pulled her inside. Looking around the room i saw maria and the boys in the ball pit and surprise, surprise angelo was the first to spot us..that kid has ears and eyes like a hawk.

"Mommy" hearing angelos squeal maria looked up , her gaze fell on my and britt link hands before smilling.

"Hey baby did you have a nice nap?"

"nuh uh" he hums with a big toothy grin, sometimes i feel like he's mocking me . Take last week for example , i found him in my bathroom about to throw my dummy phone down the toilet , when i called _his name_ he watched me when i said _No_ he threw it in then gaved me the same big toothy grin.

From the corner of my eye i could see brittany put down donny who then made his way over to his brothers.

I pulled britt forward "Maria i would like you to meet Brittany..Britt this is Maria she's like a mother to me".

Maria puts out her hand to shake with a friendly smile but britt ignore it instead pulling her in for a big hug.

"Hi I'm Brittany S. Pierce but you can call me Britt" i almost forgot how energetic she is.

Maria smile "ohh i like you"

"I like you to-"

"Up Up" looking down i saw leon pulling on my pant leg , putting his arms out with a pout i couldn't help buy cooed at him, picking him up i kissed his forehead

Seeing his bilal silicone and blue tone engraved bracelet was unclipped i clip it back making sure it locked, i got the boys the bracelets because at the time i couldn't tell them apart and alex kept complaining about me painting one of their nails a different Color so i got them each one.

"I'll just leave you guys alone ,It was very nice meeting you Brittany" she gived one last smile before heading out.

"She's very sweet "

I smiled.

"Oh and who is this handsome baby boy" she ask gesturing to leon.

"This right here is my big boy Leonardo Benjamin Berry also known as leon, leo or lee...can you tell brittany hi for mommy?"

"Hi" leon's not as outgoing as angelo but he is very friendly.

"Hey buddy can i get a hug?" he nodded his head before putting out his hands for her to take him, once she securely had him we settle down on the floor facing each other, phael crawled into my lap along with Donny.

I saw angelo making his way over to brittany and i couldn't help but smirk _oh this is going to be good_ he placed both of his hands on her cheek then ' _Muaahh_

"That's my ladies man Michelangelo Eliezer Berry but you can call him michel, angelo or 'gelo in beth's case for short.

She giggled before she started peppering kisses all over his face making him squeal in delight.

"I know you already met outside but didn't get formally introduced, britt i would like you to meet Donatello Hyram Berry but i mostly call him don or donny".

"Hyram like your dad's name?"

"Yeah Rebecca wanted to combine Aiden's heritage and her love for art, so since my grandmother is italian it worked to her advantage, she used italian artists names for the boys first names to represent my grandmother side. For my grandpa side ' _Jewish_ ' Leon got my great grandad's name, Phael got my grandpa's , Donny got my dad's and Angelo got my uncle's _'Aiden's_ _dad'_ ".

"That's pretty cool actually it's like they have a piece of everyone in them"

"I never thought of it like that " i always liked the way she thought differently from everyone else "Oh and last but certainly not least this guy right here is Raffaello Jeremiah Berry better known as raphael, phael or raff".

"Hello baby boy " she said softly before poking him in the tummy, he giggled before burying his head between my shoulder.

"He's a little shy around new faces" i smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry bout it i can assure you that he'll love me at the end of the day" she's still as modest as ever " but really they are really adorable, they look just like you in a male version, they are even fun sized like you are"

" They are tiny for their age but i guess that's due to them being born 9 weeks premature , they were super tiny weighing at only 2.8 pounds .When i first saw them they were hooked up to all kinds of machines which was weird because their doctor at the time told me they were fine except for angelo who needed help breathing. When i ask the nurse who was incharge of the boys she said that they ' _All_ had difficulty breathing, maintaining body temperature and eating. They Were in the hospital for 41 days , they would of been out sooner but developed jaundice in the ICU".

"He gived you false information about their healt?" a puzzel look on her face.

"It was quite horrifying to find out they were in worst condition than he actually let on , he's a magnificent doctor so i knew something wasn't right, apparently my sixth sense is never wrong . He was giving an early vacation suffering from fatigue.

Conversion ran smoothly the rest of the afternoon, only stopping when everyone came back, and to no surprise at all everyone loved britt and welcomed her with open arms and just as she predicted phael warmed up to her by the end of the night.

"I had a really nice time with everyone today, thank you for having me over" she said as we made our way to her car.

"It was no problem, it was about time you met everyone" i handed her the left over lasagne maria insisted she take home.

"Yeah" she looked from my eyes to my lips and back again licking her lips, leaning up on my toes i pressed my lips to hers. She hesitates before responding, when i pulled away her eyes are still close .

"wow just wow" i giggled

"You're not so bad yourself stud, I've been wanting forever to do that "

"Mind doind it again?" she leaned down taking my lip in hers deepening the kiss, the kiss was longer this time and i was breathless when we pulled apart"

"Will you be my girlfriend now?" i asked shyly

"Thought you'd never ask" she gave me one more peck before saying bye, i watched as she pulled out of my drive way untill i could no longer see her, i went inside to type in the code so she can get out when she reaches the guate. I pressed my back to the door and slid down it like a love sick fool.

Best day ever.

 **Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think, i also would like to know if anyone can help me figure out how the classes in English schools work , like for example kids where i live start school at the age of two if they are potty trained but if they aren't it's at the age of 3 and if they aren't its a problem because it's a muss that they are in school at 3 years, but i read onlin that in america its the age of 5 that they start , can someone please help me out.**


End file.
